Marth's Saga for Truth and Justice
by Kusabi Makabe
Summary: Marth believes that Master Hand is only the first of many villains that want to ruin the Smashers' lives...so he leads them on a quest across the worlds to stop their evil plans!
1. The First Day

Disclaimer!

I, Kusabi Makabe, do not own Super Smash Brothers, Super Smash Brothers Melee, the upcoming Super Smash Brothers Brawl, or any of the games that the Smashers come from. Or the Smashers themselves. And I suppose I'll go ahead and throw in the fact that I do not own the Smash Manor. Nintendo own all of that stuff, except for the Smash Manor, which I'm not really sure anybody actually "owns"…

That being said, Amelia is my original creation. XD

One last thing…this is technically a sequel to The Large Creepy Haunted House, and so there are a few things readers should be aware of.

Ganondorf and Samus are together. So are Link and Zelda…and Peach and Bowser.

Young Link created an android named Amelia to help him in his quest to destroy Adult Link. She and Mewtwo fell in love (somehow).

Crazy hand always yells.

Finally, Marth firmly believes that Master Hand wants to torture the Smashers, and that he is being controlled by a higher, more evil entity.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Marth's Saga for Truth and Justice**

Peach entered the dining room at the usual time of 8:00 to cook breakfast for everyone. That day, she planned on cooking breakfast tacos of various types and possibly some pancakes with blueberries.

What she didn't expect was for the room to already be occupied. Seated across from her was Marth, looking rather cheerful.

"Good morning, Peach!" he called to her. She stared at him stupidly for a second, and then smiled.

"Good morning, Marth," she responded. "You're sure up early." She wandered into the kitchen and began to dig through the pantry. "Listen, do you want anything in particular for breakfast, since you're here?'

Marth shook his head, and then remembered she couldn't see him from the kitchen. "No, whatever you have planned is fine." He paused for a second. "Actually, I need to ask you for a favor."

"What's that?" Peach asked. She pulled a can of blueberries off of the shelf. _Best if used before 1995_. "Wha…is that stupid hand trying to poison us?" She tossed it aside and pulled out the batter.

Marth raised his eyebrows. "Actually, that's kind of close," he said. "I want to organize a meeting at noon today, and I was hoping you could tell everyone so that they all come. It's about Master Hand."

Peach peered back into the dining room. "You mean about your theory that he's trying to make all of our lives miserable and inflict pain and suffering upon the world and is being controlled by a higher, more fearsome power?" she asked.

"…yeah. Why?"

"Just wanted to clarify." Peach walked back into the kitchen and dug some eggs out of Mewtwo's Dilated Refrigerator. "Hey, who ate all of the chicken eggs? Now I have to use cucco ones!" She slammed the door and began to prepare the meal.

"Thanks, Peach!" Marth yelled into the room. He then stood up and sauntered out into the hallway.

* * *

"Ladies, gentlemen, sirs, madams, and those of unspecified gender," Marth began, "I have called you here together to tell you my plan concerning the transgressions of the Master Hand and how we may stop him and his potential director." 

"Yeah…that wasn't wordy at all…" Young Link mumbled. Link shot him an angry glare and then turned back to the speaker.

"We, the Smashers, must stand up to Master Hand and be allowed to live our lives as we wish! We must not let him throw us into random competitions and contests! We must not let him coerce us into his bizarre games! I intend to stand up to him and find out who he works for, and then I will hunt that person or monster down and confront them! Who's with me?" Marth threw his arms to the crowd of twenty five that had gathered around him.

"…does this mean we don't have to go through things like the Toy Box incident?" Luigi asked.

"Or the time he made us dig graves in Kakariko?" Link added.

Marth nodded emphatically.

"…I'm in." Ness said.

"Me, too!" Link yelled.

"PICHU!"

"Yeah!"

"Bust Hand!"

Marth grinned. The war was on.

* * *

Roy, Young Link and Donkey Kong sat in the den watching Live From Rose Town. 

"Hey…" Young Link asked. "I'm just curious, but…what exactly did I just agree to?" He looked to Roy. "I mean, I'm fine with the whole 'overthrowing Master Hand' thing, but what was he saying about after that?"

Roy sighed. "Well, he thinks Master Hand works for an evil entity that wants nothing more than eternal suffering and sadness for the entire universe, or at least the twenty-six of us. His first order of business is getting that information out of Master Hand. You know, once he beats the daylights out of him."

Young Link nodded. "Oh, okay. It's like an adventure!"

Roy grinned. "Yeah. Sort of like the stuff we did before we were Smashers. Well, hopefully…I'm just glad everyone said they'd go."

They lapsed into silence for several minutes. Just as an engaging fight scene came on, Ganondorf and Samus walked in.

"Hey, Roy," Ganondorf asked, "what exactly was Marth talking about this morning?"

Roy sighed again.

* * *

Marth sat on his bed, reading _Arch Villains and _You: _How to Identify Your Worst Enemy_. As he read, there was a very forceful knock on his door. 

"Come in," he called.

The doorknob rattled for a few seconds before it finally turned all the way. The door itself swung open, revealing Crazy Hand.

"HI MARTH!" the glove yelled. "HOW ARE YOU FEELING TODAY?"

"Uh…fine…" Marth answered. "What brigs you here?"

"I HEARD ABOUT YOUR QUEST TO DEFEAT MY BROTHER AND ALL OTHER FORMS OF EVIL!" Crazy responded. "I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED ME TO HELP OUT!"

Marth blinked. "I sure didn't expect this one," he muttered. "Is thre any reason why you want to help?" he asked.

"I DON'T LIKE MASTER HAND! HE'S MEAN, AND HE ALWAYS EATS MY COOKIES WHEN I'M NOT LOOKING, AND ONE TIME HE CALLED ME USELESS! HE'S THE WORST BROTHER IN THE WHOLE WORLD! The hand began to sniffle.

"Well, all right," Marth said. "I guess you can help out if you want…"

"YAY!" Crazy shouted. "I'M GOING TO GO SEE IF I CAN FIND ANY INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE!" He rushed off back towards the elevator.

Marth smiled. "I'm already recruiting allies!" he said to himself.

* * *

Zelda sat in the garden, watching the Ice Climbers play Snowstormers. 

"Isn't this cool?" Nana asked. "I can't believe we finally get to go on a real journey! Maybe we'll meet a dragon, or the Abominable Snowman!"

Popo threw a snowball at her. "This is going to be the most fun we've ever had! I bet it's even better that that time we got into a fire vs. ice contest with Roy!"

Zelda nodded. "It will be fun," she said, "but it could be pretty dangerous. Then again, all good quests are like that, right?"

Captain Falcon chose that moment to walk outside. "Aww, look at Zelda with the children!" he said. He leered at the princess. "Seeing you with children makes me want to have some with you…"

"Do you remember what happened the last time you hit on me?" Zelda asked innocently.

"Uh…you shoved my head underwater and held me there for five minutes?" he answered tentatively.

"That's right!" she said, smiling. "Would you like to increase it to seven, or will you GET OUT OF MY FACE?"

Captain Falcon wisely chose that moment to run for his life. He nearly collided with Falco, who was stepping out of the house.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" the bird called angrily.

* * *

Marth stood over a large map of the manor. "This is Master Hand's penthouse," he said to Roy, who had been assigned the role of Tactician, "and this is the elevator that leads to the upper suites. How can we get across without being detected?" 

Roy studied the map carefully, then stared at Marth. "I though Crazy was going to steal stuff," he said.

Marth nodded. "I know," he said, "but Master Hand probably has traps and turrets and stuff. We need to plan a route that gets us to his room without setting anything off so we can confront him later."

"I dunno…" Roy said. "I think I'd have to see the top floor before I could really plan a route…"

Marth folded his arms. "Hmm…how could we manage that?" He walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. "We'd need a flier. Kirby, maybe, or Jigglypuff. Maybe we could use one of Mewtwo's inventions…"

The two began to plan the first step in their journey.

* * *

Okay…so that's Chapter 1! This was more of an "establish the plot" chapter, so it should pick up from here…anyway, hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you have any comments. : ) 


	2. Puffball Espionage

The Smashers gathered in the auditorium at Marth's request. Roy stood in the balcony holding a small computer Ness called a "lap top". The psychihc child was just finishing up explaining to Roy how to use PowerPoint.

Marth looked up at them. "Is it ready?" he called.

"Yeah!" Ness called back. He ran down the stairs and took a seat by Nana. Roy gingerly placed his hand on the mouse, afraid that it would try to bite him somehow.

"All right!" Marth said. He turned to the group before him and cleared his throat. "As you know, I have been planning Master Hand's downfall for some time now. I have come up with some assignments for several of you that need completing before we can start. Next slide, Roy."

Roy pressed on the mouse, and an image of Kirby flying through a snowstorm appeared on the wall.

"First, Kirby." Marth turned toward the puffball. "I need you to fly up to the third floor hallway and look around for traps and cameras and such. Make sure Master Hand doesn't see you; you can take cloaking devices if you need them. While you're up there, I want you to reprogram the elevator so that we can go up when it's time."

"Sure, Marth!" Kirby said. "Do you want me to look around in the rooms, too?"

"If you think it's safe," Marth replied. "It wouldn't hurt to have a few hiding places. I have a map, so come to me when you're done and we'll mark everything. Next slide, Roy."

An image of Peach cooking ravioli appeared. "As you all know, Master Hand absolutely loves ravioli. Peach, I need you to make him some, only with an added ingredient of a tranquilizer. I want his senses dulled when we go up there."

"Alright," Peach responded. "I know a few herbs that can induce sleep, and I think Dr. Mario has some sleeping pills I could crush up."

"I also have tranquilizers," Dr. Mario added.

"Hmm. We'll see about that…" Marth said. "Anyway, just wait for me to tell you when to make it, okay? Next slide."

An image of Mewtwo and Mr. Game and Watch sitting in front of two computers appeared. "As you probably guessed by now, we'll need a lot of supplies – not just for this mission, but for the entire journey. Mewtwo, will you let us use your market?"

Mewtwo nodded. "I can give you a fifty percent discount," he answered. "Don't worry about running out of weapons and items."

"Great. Next slide, Roy."

An image of Zelda, Ness, and Mewtwo meditating appeared. "Of course, we'll want psychics and telepaths. Mewtwo, since I already have you handling weapons, you don't have to do this…"

"No, I don't mind," the Pokemon answered. "It's always interesting to play tricks on others."

"…uh, yeah…" Ness added. "I'm in, too."

"We've got it covered," Zelda affirmed.

"Okay. Now, there's one last thing…next slide, Roy!"

The image of Crazy Hand popped up on the wall. "As some of you may have heard, we have a new ally, Crazy Hand. I'm not sure what to make of him, but I figure he's innocent enough. There is also…next slide…our newest addition…"

The image of Crazy Hand disappeared, and a picture of a female android appeared in its place. Marth turned to the robot, who was in her usual spot next to Young Link.

"Amelia, can I count on your help?" Marth asked.

"Of course. I see no reason not to join you," Amelia droned. Young Link patted her shoulder.

"Excellent!" Marth exclaimed. "Well, this meeting is adjourned." He turned to Kirby. "Are you ready to do some spying?"

* * *

Kirby landed quietly on a windowsill and let out his breath. The hallway was very ornate, as he had remembered it from his reception into the Smashers. As he looked around, he saw several pressure plates on the floor. Traps, obviously, although he wasn't sure if any of the Smashers were heavy enough to set them off. He flew down the hallway to the elevator and landed in front of it.

"Okay," Samus' voice said through Kirby's earpiece. "Now this is really simple…open the panel below the buttons."

Kirby inhaled and the panel flew open. Several wires and plugs were inside, twisting around in seemingly random positions.

"Now, you see those green wires near the bottom? You need to cut those."

Kirby called forth his Final Cutter power and slashed the green wires, barely avoiding the yellow ones above them. He leaned forward and examined the panels more closely.

"That's good," Samus whispered. "Now close the panel again so it looks like nothing happened."

Kirby nodded and shut the panel. Just as it closed, he heard a door opening from across the hallway. He quickly flew off towards an open room and shot inside.

"Did you see any traps?" Marth's voice called through the earpiece.

"Just some floor panels," Kirby whispered back. "I think there are probably some infrared sensors, too, but I can't be sure until I get back outside."

"Floor panels? What, he thinks we can't jump?" Samus asked.

"Who knows? He probably figured we're to dumb to notice them." Kirby looked aback outside and saw Master Hand floating through two large golden double doors with green serpents painted on. "He went into his suite," Kirby said. "I need my ice powers…"

"Hey Kirby!" Nana shouted into the mike. Kirby winced. "Popo and I can shoot an ice cube up for you to swallow!"

"That would be great," Kirby answered. Hey, can you throw a pizza up here, too?"

"_Kirby_!" Marth yelled. "You can eat when you're done!"

Kirby sighed and wandered back over to the window. Popo waved at him from the ground and hit a chunk of ice up with his hammer. Kirby swallowed it and immediately turned blue.

"Okay…" he said as he approached several small circles on the wall. "I think this is it." He slowly exhaled his frosty breath and the area in front of him began to glow red.

"Damn!" Marth muttered. "We'll need to cut the power there. I bet one of the mice can handle it…"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu answered cheerfully.

Kirby nodded in agreement and turned back to the window. "You know, spying is fun!" he said as he leapt outside.

"Well, maybe you can be our official espionage activist," Samus joked.

"Interesting idea," Marth added. "I'll think about it."

* * *

That night, as Marth was brushing his teeth, there was a knock on the door. He walked over to it and opened it, only to find…

"Why don't I get a special mission?" Captain Falcon demanded. He looked on the verge of tears, and was surely going to throw a fuss.

"Um…" Marth thought fast. "Um…you get to be point man!"

Captain Falcon cocked his head. "What's that?" he asked.

"You get to go first in all of our combat endeavors! You will get the most combat out of anyone!" Marth smiled widely and nodded his head.

Captain Falcon grinned. "Yeah!" he shouted. "I get to be point man because I am the best fighter EVER!" He sprinted off back to his own bedroom.

Marth looked after him. "That worked well," he said to himself as he shut the door.

* * *

The next morning, Marth and Peach met in the dining room.

"I got some stuff from Dr. Mario, and I have these plants," she explained. "The catch is, I'm going to need to add something sweet or salty to reduce the bitterness from the sedatives."

Marth looked at her blankly. "Why can't you just use salt or sugar?" he asked.

"Well, I thought maybe I could use something else. You see, there is a delicacy called gungantzel that is known for being sweet and dulling the senses. It's from Tallon IV, though, and I don't know how we could get any…"

"Samus probably wouldn't mind getting some," Marth said. "Or Fox, or Falco."

"All right!" Peach said. "I can't wait to see that planet…Samus had told me about it, and it sounds so beautiful…"

"Why do you need to go?" Marth asked.

"Well, I don't. I just want to see it."

Marth nodded. "I guess that's fair. Well, take your time, okay?"

"Sure thing," Peach said. She gave him a smile, and then left to find Samus.

* * *

Thus ends chapter two. Amelia should show up more often later, and there will naturally be several other characters appearing from these games.

Valete!


	3. Ninja Attack

I forgot to put this here earlier...but I don't own the ninja.

* * *

Mewtwo hovered in front of his computer. His black market had recently surged in activity – several rebels in Eagleland called the Neo Happy Happy Cultists had ordered three tons of blue paint, and Corneria had asked for some Gaia Beams to study.

"Hey, Mewtwo!" Bowser called as he walked in. "How's the business going?"

"Perfectly fine," Mewtwo responded coolly. "I have established a base of operations in every realm now except for Elibe. Apparently a redheaded girl has taken over all black market activity there." Mewtwo growled. "She will, of course, meet a painful death involving chainsaws."

"Hey!" Roy yelled from his computer. "I like Anna! She gave me tips on how to defeat mean people!"

"…Anna, you say?" Mewtwo asked. "A redhead named Anna? That will certainly narrow down my potential targets…"

Roy sweatdropped. "Uh, did I say Anna? I meant…um…Poochy."

Bowser stared at Mewtwo. "You know, you scare me a little bit." He turned around and walked back to the den. Amelia entered a few seconds later.

"Mewtwo," she said, "I have synthesized seven uses of Thermite for use in your rotating fire-ice weapons. Shall I give them to you?"

"Thank you, Amelia," Mewtwo said affectionately. "I will put them to use right away."

"How does a rotating fire-ice weapon work?" Roy asked.

"I doubt your finite mind could understand how a weapon of such magnitude works," Mewtwo said. "The only thing I can say that you will understand is that it can shoot fire and ice together or separately."

"That's really cool!" Roy said, smiling. "I can't wait to try one!"

Mewtwo snorted. "I can only manufacture seven for now. I suppose you can fire one, but don't expect to use it in a fight."

Roy rolled his eyes and walked out.

* * *

"I'm so glad you picked this restaurant, Ganondorf," Samus said with a smile. 

"Well, I know you like chicken…" Ganondorf said, "so I figured KFC would be a good choice." He grinned. "What do you want?"

"Let's see," Samus said. She looked at the menu for something good. "Did Marth tell you that Peach and I are going to Tallon IV tomorrow?"

Ganondorf nodded. "Yeah, I heard. Did you get her a spacesuit or anything?"

Samus laughed. "Yes. It's pink, just like she likes it." She leaned back and yawned, then leaned across the table. "She told me that she wants to pick some herbs that grow there. I just wish my scanner would pick up food items…"

Ganondorf nodded. "Maybe you can get one of us to reprogram it for you. You know, Young Link or Fox or somebody."

"Yeah, maybe. I just don't want it to -"

Her words were cut short as a throwing knife dug into her arm. She cried out in pain and quickly ducked under the booth. Ganondorf stood up and faced the assailant, a man in a red ninja suit. He threw a flash bomb on the ground and disappeared.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Ganondorf asked for the seventeenth time. 

Dr. Mario let out a very long sigh. "Yes, Ganondorf, she'll be perfectly healthy in a few days. Just let me work, okay?"

"It's not even that deep," Luigi said. "I'm sure she's seen worse injuries in her travels."

"Will she be able to fly me to Tallon IV tomorrow?" Peach asked. Dr. Mario shook his head and shined a flashlight in the bounty huntress' eyes.

"I'm afraid she'll be confined to bed for the next few days," Dr. Mario said. "She's got to rest up and let those nerves heal."

Samus grunted. "That's ridiculous. I'm not staying in bed that long!" She tried to sit up and immediately fell off the bed.

"Look, Samus," Dr. Mario said, rolling his eyes and helping her back up. "If you don't rest, your arm won't heal correctly and you'll never be able to use it again. Doesn't that make a few days of lying in bed sound good?"

Ganondorf wrung his hands. "I'll stay with you the _whole time_!" he insisted. "I'll even read to you and change the channel on the TV and -"

"Would anyone like to tell me how I'm going to get some gungantzel if I can't even get to the stupid planet?" Peach demanded.

Captain Falcon suddenly appeared, holding hisfists at hisstomach and generally making an idiot of himself. "I can take you, Your Hotness!" he yelled, giving what was probably supposed to be a winning smile.

Peach sighed. "Okay, fine. But you have to promise that you'll make me a picnic lunch, okay?"

Captain Falcon leaped into the air and punched the ceiling. "YES! I got a date!" He ran out of the room and made odd monkey-like sounds.

* * *

Zelda sat in her room, meditating. She was trying to read into Master Hand's past to see if he had dealt with anyone suspicious, but all she could learn was that he had an immense fear of pumpkins. 

She sighed. "This is the most boring thing I've ever had to do…" she said.

* * *

You want me to WHAT?" Falco screeched at the blue-haired swordsman. 

"I want you to fly an Arwing into Master Hand's penthouse, Marth said calmly. "I need it as a diversion so that we can sneak onto the third floor."

"Do you know how look it takes to build an Arwing?" Falco yelled. "And we only have the spare one now, since Kirby blew mine up in the last idiotic contest and Young Link disassembled Fox's!"

Marth closed his eyes. "Look, how else do you want to do this?" he asked. "There's nothing else we have that can make that kind of blast!"

Falco narrowed his eyes. "Oh, yes there is."

"And what would that be?" Marth asked.

"Multi Bottle Rockets."

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?" Mewtwo shouted at Marth. 

"I need you to get a bunch of Multi Bottle Rockets so we can cause an explosion in Master hand's penthouse," Marth explained.

"You think those are cheap?" Mewtwo ranted. "Those cost more money than you've even heard of, and I don't have the resources to make them myself!"

Marth raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?" He gestured toward Amelia, who was regenerating nearby.

Mewtwo growled. "…Okay. But just this once."

Marth grinned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Captain Falcon looked at Peach from the pilot's seat. "Ready to get this started?" he asked. 

"Uh-huh…" she replied as she studied Captain Falcon's picnic lunch. It consisted of two apples, a chocolate malt, and seven bottles of champagne. She shook her head. Was this _really_ worth it?

"Let's go, Falcon," she muttered.

* * *

Marth walked into Samus' bedroom. She was watching TV from her bed, and Ganondorf was sitting at the desk, reading a spellcrafting manual. 

"Hey, guys," Marth said. "I just wanted to stop by and see how you were."

"I'm all right, I guess," Samus answered. "Being stuck in bed sucks, but I can live with it."

Marth nodded. "That' good. Listen…do you remember anything about the assailant?"

Samus shook her head. "Did you see him, Ganondorf?"

Ganondorf looked up. "He was wearing red ninja garb," he said. "That's about all I saw of him."

Marth raised his eyebrows. "A _ninja_? Why are ninjas attacking us for no apparent reason?"

"I don't know," Samus said. "I just want to find him and introduce him to my Wavebuster." She yawned and turned back to the TV.

"If you ask me, he was sent by Master Hand to stop us from getting that plant thing Peach wants so bad," Ganondorf said. "That's just like him, you know?"

Marth frowned. "Let's hope not," he said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. This story is going to be LONG… 

Well, my wrists are starting to hurt, so…bye!


	4. ANGST!

Peach slowly pulled herself out of Samus' shuttle. The Captain had, of course, spent the entire journey telling her how "hawt" she was, and she was slowly losing grip of her cheerful demeanor.

"Wow, this place is great!" Falcon shouted as he leapt out of the shuttle. "See the romanticness of it all?" He leapt onto a patch of red-tipped grass. "I could just stand in this field and make various manly…"

His eyes suddenly bulged and he let out a very un-manly squeal. He leapt up into the air, allowing Peach to see the burns all down his legs.

"Gee, Falcon, I think that grass might be bad for you," she drawled as she walked past. "Can we just get on with it, please?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Captain Falcon tossed an impish smile at her. "I wonder what we'll find here?" he said slyly. "Perhaps a scientist who has developed a love potion?"

Peach stopped and turned to face him. "Was that supposed to be…what's wrong?"

Captain Falcon's face was turning blue. His eyes were once again bulging outward, and he was flailing around wildly.

Peach stared blankly at him. "Oh, I'm _sorry_…you can't breathe, can you?"

Captain Falcon nodded furiously. Peach walked over to him and began to guide him back to the ship.

"Wow, I hadn't thought of that…I guess if you can't breathe, you can't come with me…" She placed a hand over her heart. "I'm truly crushed." She then shoved him back into the ship and sealed it shut.

--

Zelda walked into the mailroom and began to dig through the many parcels that had arrived for her. She dug her way through several different magazines and advertisements, wondering if anything useful was in the entire stack.

Eventually, something caught her eye. It was a large, bulky package that had been sent from Apple Kid.

"Yes! It must be my Miniature Hylian Mute Button!" she exclaimed. She tore the package open and reached inside.

--

Donkey Kong, Ness, and Luigi sat together in the Plasma TV Room watching various television shows on their individual screens. Ness laughed along to a comedy, while DK watched a nature show about leopards and Luigi watched the cooking channel.

Suddenly, Ness heard a strange noise that sounded akin to a moan. He looked over to the doorway, and…

"Zelda, what happened?"

The Hylian princess stood under the doorframe, hardly recognizable as Zelda. She had dyed her hair a deep black and let it hang in front of her face. She was wearing a black, lacy dress instead of her usual pink attire. Her usual golden Triforce necklace was replaced by a chain of silver skulls. And, to top it all off, she was holding a small frowny face in her left hand.

"Angst…so much angst…" she droned.

DK stared at her with an expression of absolute horror on his face. "It Kamkambooba!" he yelled. "Goddess of Death and Saltines!"

"Z-Zelda?" Luigi stammered. "Are you okay?"

Zelda began to sway back and forth. "Angst…angst…ANGST!" she shrieked. She collapsed on the floor and clutched her frowny face close to her chest.

"…uh…yeah…" Ness looked around for help. "I don't know how to handle this one…"

DK let out a wild scream and tore out of the room. Five seconds later, Marth entered.

"What's going…on…what the hell?" Marth's jaw dropped as he beheld the angsty form of Zelda.

"I dunno…" Luigi said. "Did someone die or something?"

Marth knelt down next to Zelda. "Hey, Zelda, are you okay?" he asked. He reached his hand out and placed it on her shoulder.

"The angst…it will rule all…the angst…all hail the angst…" She slowly stood back up and shook Marth's hand away. "Angst…" she mumbled as she plodded forward to the next room. The three Smashers stared after her in confusion.

"What happened?" Ness asked.

Marth shook his head. "I don't know," he answered.

--

Peach walked across the surface of Tallon IV, wondering where to find gungantzel. She had heard that it grew on the overworld, but now she was beginning to wonder if it might be deeper inside. She had to admit, though, it was nice to have a spacesuit. No wonder Samus was so hard to beat in tournaments.

She eventually reached a steep hill and began to climb over it. It was more difficult than she expected, since the rain made the surface slippery and she was unused to moving in a robot outfit.

When she eventually reached the top, she let out a gasp. Standing before her was a giant factory. It was large and bronze, and several stories tall. The front door itself must have been at least thirty feet high.

She looked closer at the main door. There were words printed on it…

HANDY INSTITUTE OF BIOLOGY

--

Mewtwo, Falco, and Fox sat in the hangar, trying to synthesize Multi Bottle Rockets. Amelia had been very useful, but she was sadly unable to produce some key parts, so the trio had to make them by hand.

"I still don't know why she can't do this herself," Falco grumbled. "She's supposed to be this goddess robot, and she can't even- "

"Do you want to finish that sentence?" Mewtwo growled.

Fox sighed. "Can't you two get along for five minutes? This is going to take forever if you don't shut up!"

Mewtwo and Falco turned their gazes onto Fox.

"Uh…I mean…whatever…" he mumbled.

--

Marth and Link sat together I the newly formed Tactical Room (also known as Roy's bedroom). Zelda sat in the corner, clutching her frowny face and mumbling angst-filled statements to herself.

"As you have noticed, Zelda is not normal," Marth began. "She's been acting very depressed since this morning, and no one can figure out why." He pointed over to her shaking form.

Link sighed. "I wish I knew what to say," he responded. "She seemed happy enough last night, and I didn't see her this morning…maybe she got some bad news or something."

He walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "Zelda," he whispered. "What's happened? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Zelda raised her head and looked at him. "The angst…it will consume us all…you must give in to the angst…"

Link furrowed his brow. "Is that new?" he asked, pointing at the frowny face. "I've never seen that before…" He reached out to grab it, but she slapped his hand away and began shrieking.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE PETIE AWAY!" She cradled the frowny face softly. "Don't worry, Petie, Zelda's got you…Zelda won't let the mean man take you away…you can be angsty forever…"

Link frowned. "Uh…that's…um…"

Marth stared at it. "I can't help but feel like I've seen this before. Or at least something like it…"

Link stared at it for a few seconds longer. And, eventually, something clicked in his mind.

"I need to talk to the Ice Climbers," he said.

--

Yeah…it's been a while. I would like to thank Zeldafan422 for getting me motivated again, and all my other reviewers for reviewing (of course).

'Till next time!


	5. Harlan Everts

DISCLAIMER, MARK II!

Let it be known that I do not own any Summons, Espers, Aeons, or GFs. They belong to Squaresoft (or Square Enix) (or the Final Fantasy people). It's also worth noting that I will probably refer to these beings as any of the aforementioned names.

Lute: Final Fantasy much?

Why does Link need to talk to the Ice Climbers? What is in the Handy Institute of Biology? Are there new horrors in store for the crew? LET'S FIND OUT!

(Cue Brinstar Depths music)

----------

Fox sat alone in the hangar, working on yet another Multi Bottle Rocket. No matter how many they made, Marth always wanted five more. Falco had gotten so fed up that he had to go play Happy Fun Flying Simulator to calm down, and Mewtwo was napping in the corner.

"Why do we need to make such a big explosion, anyway?" Fox asked himself. "Why can't we just throw rocks through his window or something?" He sighed and leaned backward. "This whole thing is a bit much, actually. I think we need a break or something…"

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Mario walked in holding one of his (in)famous pizzas. "I thought you might-a be hungry-a!" he called to Fox.

Mewtwo sat up. "Must you be so loud?" he grumbled. "I was just reaching the REM cycle."

"The what?" Mario asked, puzzled.

"Random eye movement," Fox explained.

Mario rubbed his head. "You really must-a stop making things up-a…" he groaned. He set the pizza down in front of Fox and ran as Mewtwo shot a ball of energy at him.

----------

"Hello?" Peach called. "Is anyone there?"

The laboratory was much larger than it had appeared from the outside. The foyer was almost four stories high and had a very large portrait of Master Hand towering in the middle. Various scientific instruments were strewn about and several containers filled with a bizarre orange gelatin lined the walls. Peach cautiously approached one of the containers, labeled "IFRIT".

"I wonder what this is…" she mumbled to herself as she investigated it. She could make out a vague shape in the container, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

Something else caught her attention almost immediately, however.

"Hey, gungantzel!" she exclaimed as she found a small herb sitting in a beaker nearby. "I wonder what the scientists here were doing with a sugary plant?"

Peach began wandering around the lab, collecting all the gungantzel she could find. There was a small amount left by every container, indicating that it was used as part of an experiment.

She had just finished collecting it when she heard an odd _chink_. She looked around the room, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

_Chink. Chink. CHINK!_

She turned her head back toward the IFRIT container. Several large cracks had begun to form in the glass, and it looked like it was about to

_CRASH!_

Peach let out a small squeal as the glass shattered. The orange gelatin seeped onto the floor, revealing a large demon-like creature. It slowly raised its head and locked its eyes onto her own.

"Ah…" she whimpered.

The Esper let out a deafening roar and created two enormous balls of fire in its hands. Peach quickly dove to her right as it fired the energy at her.

"Omigodomigodomigodomigodomigod…" she cried as she fled from the lab, Ifrit following close behind.

----------

Meanwhile, another princess was sitting on her bed, staring at her new picture, _The Essence of Black_ by Impa. "All hail the blackness," she muttered. "The darkness that will consume all…"

There was a sudden pounding at the door. "Zeeeeldaaaa," an obnoxiously loud voice called, "can we come in?"

Zelda turned her head and sighed. "I would prefer to be alone right now, Popo," she half-yelled.

"We have presents for you!" Nana yelled in response. "You'll really like them!"

Zelda closed her eyes. "Okay…" She stood up and walked over to the door. She turned the lock…

"YAY!" the Ice Climbers squealed as they jumped on top of her. She let out a small gasp as she fell backwards onto the carpet.

"Please get off…" she said. "This carpet is so thin…"

The two explorers leapt to their feet and indicated a package behind them. "This is the first of our many Glee Presentz!" Popo exclaimed. "They are guaranteed to satisfy!" Nana nodded her head enthusiastically to reinforce his comment.

"…okay…if I open these gifts, will you let me take a nap?"

Nana stuck her fist in the air. "Of course!" she shouted.

Zelda slowly approached the box, which she now realized was labeled "fragile". Popo began rubbing his hands together as she opened the box.

"It's a glass figurine of Link!" Nana cried. Zelda picked up the small figure carefully. "OMG OMG I forgot how pretty it is in the last five minutes!"

Zelda turned to face them. "It's beautiful…" she whispered. "I can't believe you got this for me…"

"And that's not all!" Popo yelled. "We also got you…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of five silver objects. "A set of Silver Rupees from the Kakariko Well!"

Zelda stared at them incredulously. "How did you even find these?" she asked in awe.

"We got them when we were on our Exciting Expedition!" Nana cried out.

""You're exciting expedition…you don't mean…" Zelda's eyes flew open. "You brought the Excit-O-Matics!"

The Ice Climbers grinned back at her. "Link told us that you have an Angst-O-Matic, and we wanted to get you back to your normal self!" They both extended their hands, which held small exclamation points.

Zelda began to twitch. "I…I can't believe this…" She gripped the frowny face tightly. "I think you should leave."

Nana held up her index finger. "Wait! Just one more thing…" She reached into a back pocket of her parka. "It's…"

"EEVEE!" they shouted as Nana pulled out a small, furry, and all around adorable Pokemon. Eevee smiled up lovingly at Zelda and licked her arm.

"Aww…" said Ness, Bowser, and Dr. Mario, who had all stopped to witness the spectacle that was occurring.

Zelda began to shake visibly. Her hand slowly unclenched, revealing a shattered frowny face inside.

"YAY!" the Ice Climbers shouted. They picked Zelda up and began to carry her throughout the house. "ZELDA'S BACK! ZELDA'S BACK!"

Zelda looked around in surprise. "Why are you guys carrying me? Oh, an Eevee!"

----------

The doorbell rang.

"Huh?" Young Link looked up from his game. "I wonder who that is?"

Samus pulled herself up and slowly limped toward the door. "I guess we'll find out," she answered. She pulled the door open to see a blond man in a blue silk suit standing on the other side.

"Hello, Samus of the Smashers!" the man said, smiling. "My name is Harlan Everts, and I'm here to tell you that the Smashers have been chosen to play the infamous game of skill, strength, and intellect! It is…" he paused for dramatic effect, "Multililoquy!"

Samus blinked repeatedly. "Could you repeat – WHOA!" she cried as Young Link charged past her.

"You mean we get to be on Multililoquy! This is SO COOL!" he shouted. "Ness! You won't believe who's at the door!" he called, charging out of the room.

Samus turned back to Harlan. "Um…hi."

Harlan stepped in and looked around. "Wow! This place is amazing! It will be an excellent place for the challenge!" He looked around. "We have all the supplies…I think this room is a good size…you don't mind if we hold it in here, do you? I mean, it might get a little destructive, and I don't want to ruin anything important!" He flashed a smile at her, allowing her to see his larger-than-normal canine teeth.

"Are you a vampire?" she asked.

Young Link and Ness charged back in. "Of course!" Ness yelled. "He's only, like, the awesomest vampire ever! He even got blessed by some demigoddess so he can go out in sunlight without getting hurt and he can grow these huge black wings and he's got the best gameshow and I can't believe he's here in my house holy crap this is awesome…" he took in a huge breath. "You are, like, my idol!" he said, staring reverently up at the game show host.

Harlan laughed. "I'm always glad to meet a fan!" he said, clapping the two boys on their backs. "Tell you what, I'll let you two make up some rules for the event!"

"Are you _serious_?" Young Link breathed.

"…games…why are we always getting involved in these stupid games…" Samus moaned.

----------

Captain Falcon sat back in Samus' airship, trying to think of a good pose to be in when Peach returned. Something alluring, yet masculine. Not _too_ forward, of course. Not that such a thing existed with him, but you could never be too careful.

He leapt up in shock as something slammed into the ship. A second later, Peach fell through the entry hatch.

"Get us out of here!" she screamed at the captain. He stared at her in shock for a second, and then ran for the controls.

"What happened?" he asked her as he powered the accelerator.

"I don't know! Some huge monster thing attacked me!" She pulled a plant out of her bag. "But I managed to find some gungantzel!"

"All right!" Captain Falcon cheered. The ship rocked again as Ifrit hit the visor. Falcon managed to get the ship to lift off, and within seconds they were out of the planet's atmosphere.

Peach fell back onto the metal table that served as a bed. "Oh, I'm _so_ glad that's over…" She sat still for a minute, then looked over to the captain. "You know, you were remarkably dependable back there."

"I know. Did it turn you on?"

Peach slapped her forehead. "I knew I shouldn't have said that…"

---------

Thus ends Chapter 5! Just in case anyone is wondering, Harlan Everts is an OC. As far as I know, anyway.

Valete!


	6. Ness and Young Link

I'm back! And it's time for the game known as Multililoquy! Of course, there will also be some plot advancement and general mayhem.

Oh, and I don't own King Dodongo…or hedge mazes. XD

* * *

It was the night before the Smashers were to play Multililoquy. Ness and Young Link were camping out in the foyer, helping the quirky game show host set up the event they had picked. Across the Manor, Zelda and Link were stargazing in the observatory. Marth and Roy came up with a way to factor Harlan Everts into their plans; a game show would be the perfect opportunity for Peach to serve some debilitating ravioli to the glove-like creature.

As the other Smashers went about their business, Pichu was running around the roof of the building. He had just eaten several helpings of his famed "Sugar Bowls", which consisted of a bowl full of sugar. As he scurried around the roof, he heard an odd sound.

"Chu?" he chued.

A strange thumping noise was coming from below. He peered over the edge of the roof and saw a mysterious shadow trying to break into Samus' bedroom. It looked up at Pichu and pulled out several small, shiny, and very pointy objects. The intruder threw them towards Pichu, who darted to the side and began to charge an electric attack.

A little known fact about Pichu is that when he gets on a sugar high, his electric attacks become 379.22 percent more powerful. As such, when his simple warning bolt hit the assailant, it did quite a lot more than shock him.

It sent him flying across the backyard.

And through two windows of the greenhouse.

And into a statue of Crazy Hand.

The figure let out a small moan and fell into the garden. Pichu leapt over to his landing spot and began to drag the extremely charred person back to the Manor.

* * *

The next morning, the Smashers entered into the foyer to find...

"It's Dodongo's Maze!" Young Link and Ness exclaimed. They were standing in front of a large hedge maze that had suddenly appeared overnight. Jigglypuff glared at it angrily.

Link's eye began to twitch. "Please don't mean what I think it means…please don't mean what I think it means…"

Harlan stepped forward and spread his arms out in a flamboyant gesture. "I bid all of you welcome! This is the famed competition known as Dodongo's Maze!" He turned to face the labyrinth in front of the Smashers. "It is a game of endurance…agility…and ELIMINATION!"

Suddenly, two very large bat-like wings grew out of his shoulder blades. He flew up into the air above the maze and pulled a camera out of his robe.

"Inside this maze is a clone of King Dodongo. He will randomly roll through the maze, changing direction at will. The goal: to be the last one standing!"

Master Hand entered from behind the group. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We're playing Multililoquy!" Roy answered, punching his fist into the air.

Master Hand turned towards him. "I don't care about _that_," he grumbled. "I meant, why did someone make ravioli without telling me?" He pointed to the bowl of ravioli sitting next to Peach.

"Oh, that!" Peach answered. "It's just something I randomly made for you! Eat it!"

Dr. Mario stared at the maze in disbelief. "Are you joking with us?" he yelled up to the host. Before he got an answer, there was a quiet humming noise, and then all of the contestants appeared in different spots in the maze.

"This is _ridiculous_!" Peach yelled.

"This is _Amazing_!" Roy shouted back. "We're actually on the biggest game show known to any of the worlds!"

"Yeah! What he said!" Young Link chimed in.

Peach stomped her foot, even though no one could see her. "Well, I still say that I could be cooking right now or AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Popo cringed as he heard a crunching noise. He looked around and saw Peach suspended above the maze, looking very upset.

"And Princess Peach is out!" Harlan yelled. He fixed the camera on the fuming princess, who was still glaring down into the maze. "Who will be next?"

He didn't have to wait long to find out; Marth appeared next to the princess five seconds after the words had left his mouth. Harlan started to comment, but then Yoshi suddenly joined them.

"This is going very fast!" he yelled into the camera. "Who will prevail?"

It was not long before the competition had come down to the finalists.

"I'm going to beat you!" Ness yelled.

"No you won't! I will be the one to win Multililoquy!" Young Link yelled back.

The two boys were running through the maze, trying to get away from the loud rumbling that marked King Dodongo's location. Young Link was running counterclockwise around the outer edge, while Ness ran directly from the top to the bottom.

As luck would have it, they ran directly into each other.

"I'm going to win, you jerk!" Ness spat.

"You can't win this! You haven't even fought King Dodongo!" Young Link retorted.

"Oh, yeah? I've saved the world form aliens!"

"I saved it from suits of armor!"

The two stood there and argued, slowly downgrading from the Plateau of Higher Debate to the Canyon of Yo Mamma Jokes. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling coming from their right. They both turned and saw King Dodongo rolling directly towards them.

The two thought fast. Link quickly shot a Fire Arrow, while Ness threw Pk Fire forward. The two combined in midair, creating an enormous blast that killed the boss in one hit.

There was silence.

"Ness and Young Link have teamed up to defeat King Dodongo!" Harlan exclaimed breathlessly. "They have emerged victorious!"

The two boys were teleported back outside of the maze. The others stood in a circle around them, clapping (or, in Captain Falcon's case, weeping). Harlan stepped forward and presented two extravagant trophies, filled to the brim with gold.

They fainted.

* * *

"I can't believe we won!" Ness squeaked. He and Ness were running through the Manor, holding there trophies in front of them (the money inside had been sent to their respective treasuries, both of which were noticeably empty after they had bought Playstation 3s).

"I can't believe it either!" Young Link chirped. "I've always wanted to play and I actually got to win the Multililoquy trophy!"

The two stopped for breath outside of Dr. Mario's office. Young Link walked over to the wall and leaned back against it. "Man, was that the awesomest thing ever, or what?"

Ness let out a laugh and walked over to the door. He was going to lean on it, but it flew open as he landed against it. He crashed onto the floor, nearly hitting Dr. Mario's cabinet.

"Huh," Young Link said, stepping forward. "Dr. Mario never leaves this room…open…"

His voice trailed off as he saw the charred figure inside.

Ness stood up and looked on the hospital bed the doctor had installed. Lay9ing on top of it was a familiar, thought somewhat blackened face.

"Uh, Ness?" Young Link asked. "That's not who I think it is, right?"

Young Link slowly nodded. "Yeah…it's Sheik."

* * *

CLIFFIE (Dun dun dun)! Yes, I will explain myself in the next chapter. Don't worry, I _do_ have logic to this!

Lute: Well, at least you're applying logic to something.

…anyway, I'm sorry that I take forever to update, but I finally did…so…YAY! XD

Valete!


End file.
